


Nala

by starwarsbean



Series: Decisive [1]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Darth Maul x Original Female Character, Darth Maul x Reader, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Sith, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Jedi Reader, Master / Apprentice, Smut, Tithea, ex jedi reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24758584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwarsbean/pseuds/starwarsbean
Summary: Nala Undarrie and her Master, Shaak Ti, are meditating at the Jedi Temple. Tomorrow, they leave for Tithea, a small planet orbiting Dathomir.
Series: Decisive [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790482
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Nala

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is the first chapter out of a (hopefully) long series! I hope you guys enjoy :)
> 
> *There is no specific timeline/time frame to this story*

‘’Calm yourself Nala. I can feel the tension and frustration within you.’’

Nala Undarrie let out a deep breath. Nala and her master, Shaak Ti, were at the Jedi Temple, meditating. 

Nala had been Master Ti’s padawan for almost two years now. The fifteen year old Twi’lek had been discovered to be Force sensitive by Jedi Master Eeth Koth on Ryloth almost 12 years ago, and was brought back to the Temple to become a Jedi. Nala was always much better than all the other younglings, and she quickly became the top student. When she was 13, Master Shaak Ti took her as her padawan. The two got along quite well, they occasionally bickered, but it was always resolved quickly. To Nala, Master Ti was like the mother she vaguely remembered. 

Nala and Shaak Ti travelled all over the galaxy with many Recon Battalions, fighting the evil Separatist forces. 

When there was a break in the war, the Master and Padawan would return to the Temple for some well deserved rest and recuperation. 

‘’Much better, Nala’’ Master Ti said, as she felt her Padawan relax. 

Nala smiled, but kept her eyes closed, focused on blocking out everything except the Force.

Shaak Ti always worried about her Padawan. Since she first started training the young Twi’lek, she sensed an unwelcome presence within her. She had seeked advice from Master Yoda many times. The Grand Jedi Master would reassure her that he felt it too, but not to worry, she was a capable, strong and wise girl, and Master Ti was doing an excellent job of training the girl. But, she should remain cautious, and always keep and eye on the girl. 

The two continued to meditate for several more minutes. Nala felt a shift in the Force as her Master stood up, announcing she was finished. Nala nodded, and stood up as well. 

‘’It’s getting late Nala, and we’re shipping out to Tithea tomorrow. You should get some sleep while you still can’’ Shaak Ti laughed lightly. 

‘’Ugh, right’’ Nala groaned.

Tithea was a small planet that orbited Dathomir. The Natives all had magic powers, which could be used for battle or healing, or both. There were also many Zabraks and Witches from the nearby planet. As dark and hot and weird as the planet was, the Titheans were allies to the Republic, and when Separatist forces invaded the small moon, the Titheans sent out a plea for help to the Republic, because those with battle magic were getting tired out, and apparently, when they got tired, they magic became much less effective. 

So, the Jedi Council was sending Shaak Ti, Nala, and six small battalions of Recon Troopers. The fleet was leaving for Tithea early tomorrow morning.  
When Nala got back to her quarters, she made sure she had enough clothes for the trip, because they were going to be on Tithea for at least two months, if not more. Nala shut her bag and lay down, falling fast asleep.


	2. Orbiting Tithea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Republic Cruiser Christophsis is arriving in the orbit of the Dusty Moon of Tithea. Nala and Shaak Ti each lead almost two full battallions, while three batallions stay in orbit to fight off the evil Separatist forces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter! Things are gonna start getting exciting in the next chapter! 
> 
> *A reminder that this does not follow canon, or a timeline. This can be whenever you see fit*

Nala felt the ship jerk into Hyperspace. She was on the bridge, standing next to her Master, as well as many commanding officers aboard the Christophsis, a large Republic cruiser named after the infamous Battle of Christophsis, one of the first battles in the Clone Wars. 

From Coruscant, the trip to Tithea would take about five hours, almost half a rotation. It actually wasn’t that long of a trip, considering some of the others Nala had been on. Once they were well into Hyperspace, Nala asked permission to leave the Bridge. Master Ti nodded, and Nala walked out of the command center. Walking through the corridors to the mess hall, many troopers politely saluted her, which she returned with a smile and salute. 

When she got to the mess hall, she spotted two of her favourite ARC troopers, Galahad and Glennor (more commonly known as G and G, they were always together) sitting at a table with many other troopers. Galahad looked up and waved, then elbowed his brother, who also looked up from his food. Glennor smiled when Nala sat down at the table. 

‘’Morning, Commander’’ he said, through mouthfuls of food. Troopers in the Recon Battalions often had actual food, instead of the usual ration bars. 

‘’Hey Glenn’’ Nala said ‘’How are you guys doing?’’

‘’Ready to shoot some Seppies!’’ Galahad announced loudly. 

‘’Yeah!!’’ The other Troopers at the table yelled

Nala smiled. The Battalions she and her Master worked with were always happy and enthusiastic, and always respected each other, and her.

‘’Glad you all are so excited about the mission’’ Nala smiled ‘’It’s not gonna be easy’’

‘’They never are, are they Commander’’ Galahad commented.

Nala looked up at the Clone. ‘’Yeah’’ she agreed

A Trooper at the end of the table looked at Nala ‘’I’ve never been to Tithea’’ He said ‘’What’s it like?’’

Nala laughed. ‘’Dusty, hot, and crawling with bugs.’’ She said ‘’Oh, and there’s a kriffing ton of Witches, Zabraks and Magic-Wielding crazy Natives’’ She said with a laugh. 

Nala had been to Tithea once before, in her first year as Master Ti’s Padawan. It was not a happy experience. 

The Shinies all laughed, as did the ARCs.

Nala and the Troopers talked for about an hour, then Nala suddenly felt very tired.

‘’Alright boys, I’m gonna go get some rest’’ She announced, standing up.

‘’Sounds good Commander. It was nice to talk to you’’ Galahad said, then both he and Glennor saluted.

‘’You too’’ She smiled, returning the salute. 

Nala walked to her quarters, and entered. She sat at the edge of her bunk and fumbled with her Datapad, reading the report on Tithea. The Separatists invaded the moon almost three rotations ago, and the Natives were running out of supplies to treat their wounded, as well as food and water, and their Warriors were getting exhausted. 

‘’This is going to be interesting’’ She thought to herself

Nala looked over at the ship monitor she had in her quarters. It said there was about two and a half hours left in the trip, so Nala decided she was going to take a quick nap. She lay back on her bunk and fell fast asleep.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the bridge, Shaak Ti was talking to the Chief of the main Tithean settlement.

‘’We’re running out of everything!’’ He exclaimed frantically ‘’I’m not sure how much longer we can hold on without Republic assistance.’’

Shaak Ti remained calm. ‘’We are coming out of hyperspace. We will send three battalions to aid in the ground assault. My Padawan, Nala Undarrie and I will also be aiding in the ground assault. 

‘’Thank you’’ The Chief nodded, shutting off his transmitter.

‘’Ma’am! We will be out of hyperspace in less than 10 minutes!’’ An Officer announced.

Shaak Ti nodded. ‘’I will go get my Padawan.’’ She smiled, and walked out of the bridge.

Once she arrived at Nala’s quarters, she opened the door, and walked in. Nala was lying down on her bed, fast asleep. Master Ti smiled. She and her Padawan had a deep connection, and Nala was almost like her daughter, in a way.   
Shaak Ti gently shook her Padawan. 

‘’Nala, it’s time to wake up.’’ She said softly

Nala shuffled then sat up, rubbing her eyes. She saw her Master standing next to her.

‘’Oh kriff’’ Nala exclaimed, jumping out of her bed and throwing on her boots. ‘’How long have I been asleep?’’ She asked her Master

Shaak Ti laughed gently. ‘’We’ll be out of hyperspace in about three minutes. You and I will be accompanying Battalions 1,4, and 5’’ Master Ti informed her. 

‘’Sounds good!’’ Nala said, with more enthusiasm. Battalion 4 was Galahad and Glennor’s battalion. 

Master Ti’s comlink beeped with the sound of an incoming transmission. She pressed it and it lit up, the Commanding Officer in view. 

‘’We will come out of hyperspace in approximately one minute’’ The Officer announced. Master and Padawan looked at each other and began running to the bridge. 

‘’We will be right there!’’ Master Ti replied

‘’Ma’am! Scanners indicate three Separatist ships blockading the moon!’’ The Officer said urgently.

‘’Prep Battalions 2, 3 and 6 for air assault!’’ The Jedi replied

‘’Right away Ma’am!’’ The Officer replied, shutting off his com. 

When Shaak Ti and Nala arrived at the main hangar, the main door was already wide open, showing off three Separatist Cruisers, and the big, red, dusty moon looming ahead.

‘’Nala! Get to your fighter and lead Battalion 4 and half of Battalion 6! I will take the other half as well as Battalion 1!’’ Master Ti told her Padawan. ‘’I will send you the rendezvous coordinates when we have cleared the droids.’’

Nala nodded, moving towards her Republic fighter. 

‘’Nala’’ Master Ti said

Nala stopped and turned around to look at her Master.

‘’May the Force be with you.’’

‘’Good luck, Master. I’ll see you at the rendezvous point.’’


	3. The Creature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 4th and 6th Recon Battalion, along with Jedi Padawan Nala Undarrie are battling the Separatist forces on Tithea, a dusty moon orbiting Dathomir. The Republic successfully destroys the droids. They are en route to the rendezvous point when Nala senses a strange presence, and all of a sudden, one of the best ARC troopers goes missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a longer chapter, but things are starting to get exciting now!

‘’Get down!’’ Nala screamed to her troops. The droids had just fired a missile at Padawan Nala Undarrie and Recon Battalions 4 and 6. Although the Republic forces had destroyed well over half a battalion of droids at this point, there were still four tanks, and two super tanks. 

Nala crouched behind a tank that they had already blown up, Galahad and Glennor joining her a few seconds later. 

‘’What’s your plan, Commander?’’ Glennor screamed over the gunfire. 

Nala took a moment to stop. She closed her eyes, and took deep breaths, feeling her surroundings, feeling the Force.

Suddenly, her eyes flashed open.

‘’On my command, Gal and Glenn, take the tank on the far left! Krash and Trek, the one on the immediate right of the one G and G are taking. Tier and Quake, the one on the far right! And Jarre and Bout take the one on the immediate left of that one! I want three ARCs to take out the Super Tank on the left, I’ll get the one on the right.’’ She let out a deep breath and looked around. ‘’The rest of you, get rid of those droids!’’ Nala screamed, pointing to the droids still firing at them. ‘’Everyone got it?’’

‘’Sir yes Sir!’’ All the Troopers echoed. 

‘’Alright. Three! Two! One! Let’s go!’’ 

Nala ignited her dual green sabers and ran out from behind the demolished tank, slashing droids as she ran towards one of the Super Tanks. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the five teams of clones taking out the tanks nearby. 

‘’Focus!’’ She thought to herself, as she sliced the missile gun off of the looming Super Tank in front of her. 

All of a sudden, a droid popped open the hatch leading to the interior of the Super Tank.

‘’Did we get them?’’ Asked the robotic voice

‘’You tell me’’ Nala replied with a smile, throwing the droid a detonator, and using the Force to push it back into the massive tank, before backflipping off of the giant machine. As she landed on the dusty surface of Tithea, the huge tank exploded into flames behind her, almost in synch with the other five tanks, which her men had successfully destroyed. 

She helped the rest of her men destroy the remaining droids, which did not take long at all. When all the droids were successfully destroyed, she sank down at the base of a tree and watched her men celebrate the recent victory. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few moments later, Nala stood up and walked around, fist bumping the Soldiers and congratulating them.

Then, all of a sudden, Galahad and Glennor picked her up and made a ‘’chair’’ with their arms, carrying her around while she laughed.

Eventually the two ARCs put her down, and she smiled at both of them. Then, her comlink beeped, signalling an incoming transmission. 

She pressed accept and Master Ti popped up on the hologram.

‘’Have you destroyed all the droids, my padawan?’’ She asked

‘’Yes Master. All the droids are demolished.’’

‘’Congratulations, Nala. I will send you the rendezvous coordinates. We shall await your arrival and move to our next destination together.’’ Master Ti said with a smile

‘’Yes Master’’ Nala replied.

And with that Master Ti disappeared from the transmission, only to be quickly replaced by the rendezvous coordinates.

‘’Hear that boys?’’ Nala asked, turning around and facing her men. ‘’We’re meeting Master Ti in Japaru.’’

Japaru was the capital of Tithea, where most of the Natives lived. Now that all of the Separatist forces had been driven back from the rest of the planet, the remainder of the fleet was to attack Japaru in two rotations. 

‘’It takes about one rotation to get to Japaru from our current position. We should leave now, so we’ll have at least half a day to rest.’’ Nala announced. Rest sounded nice right now. Really nice. 

‘’Prep the walkers. I want to leave as soon as possible.’’

‘’Sir yes Sir!’’ 

‘’Gal, I want you to inform me as soon as we are ready to depart’’ Nala said to Galahad. 

Galahad saluted and ran off to join his brothers, barking orders as he went. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took the Troops in the 4th and 6th Recon Battalions less than an hour to ready all the men and all their equipment. Nala was impressed. The second everyone was ready for the journey to Jarapu, Galahad came and informed Nala of their progress. 

‘’Well done, Commander’’ Nala praised, smiling at the ARC. ‘’I’ve mapped out a path to Jarapu. Let’s get going.’’ 

The ARC Trooper saluted and ran back to his men, motioning for them to get going. 

Nala walked beside an AT-TE tank for about 2 hours, but eventually got tired and decided to switch up all her troops, so that the ones walking got some rest, too. 

About 5 hours into the trip, Nala felt a strange presence. She ordered all her Troops to stop, and she closed her eyes and felt the Force. A shinie walking near the front suddenly screamed, and Nala’s eyes flashed open. A giant bat-like creature was flying around above the convoy of troopers, until it suddenly swooped down and grabbed an ARC trooper. Nala sprung forwards, and ignited her sabers, chasing after the giant creature.

‘’Commander!’’ Yelled the trooper in the bat’s grasp. 

Nala almost stopped. It was Glennor. She ran forwards, almost knocking down troopers in her way. She jumped off the side of an AT-TE and sprung into the air, inches away from the creature with Glennor in its grasp, when all of a sudden, the thing took off into the air, Glennor along with it. 

Nala, in mid air, fell to the ground, but managed to use the Force to absorb most of the impact of the 20 foot drop. 

As soon as Nala hit the ground, she looked up, seeing the creature flying away at full speed, with Glennor struggling to free himself from the beast’s clutches. 

‘’Kriffing Tithea!’’ Nala screamed out in rage and frustration. 

Nala was so upset that she hadn’t hung on to the beast. And now it was taking Glennor who knows where! He could die because of her. In her frustration, Nala ignited one of her sabers and slashed a nearby tree, which fell to the ground away from all the clones and tanks. 

She shut off her sabers and sank to the ground in anger and frustration.

Galahad, who was also extremely distraught at the loss of his brother, and best friend, ran over to Nala, and tried his best to comfort the upset Jedi. 

‘’Calm down’’ Nala thought to herself ‘’Anger is not the Jedi way’’

Nala took deep breaths, while Galahad sank down next to her.

‘’We have to find him, Commander’’ Said the worried ARC Trooper.

Nala nodded and stood up. ‘’I am going to contact my Master’’ The young Jedi said to the clones.

They nodded and Nala and Galahad walked over to a clearing by the side of the dense bush they were trudging through. Nala turned on her comlink. 

‘’Kriff’’ She said, turning around and putting a hand to her head. 

‘’What is it, Commander?’’ Asked Galahad, who was still right beside her

‘’No signal’’ She replied. ‘’Someone must be blocking our transmissions.’’

‘’It could be storm’’ The clone replied

Nala shook her head. ‘’None on the planetary scanners’’

‘’What are we gonna do?’’ Asked the worried trooper

Nala sat down on the ground and meditated, trying to clear her mind and find a solution to the many problems which had just appeared out of nowhere. 

The Padawan suddenly had an idea, and stood up, walking out of the clearing and facing her troops. 

‘’I want to split up’’ She announced. ‘’The 4th Recon will rendezvous with Master Ti, and explain to her our situation, and if necessary, aid in the attack against the rest of the Separatist forces. The half of the 6th Recon will come with me. We are going to find ARC trooper Glennor.’’ 

Before the worried trooper could say anything, Nala turned around to face him. ‘’Gal, you’re coming with me, too.’’ She said to the trooper, who nodded feverently. 

She turned back to the rest of the troopers. ‘’Everyone got it?’’

‘’Sir yes Sir!’’ They echoed.

‘’Alright. Let’s get going. May the Force be with you all.’’ 

And with that, the clones split up, more than half her troops continuing through the dense forest, and the young Padawan’s half of the 6th Battalion remaining in the same spot.   
‘’Where do we go?’’ Asked one of the ARC troopers.

Galahad motioned for the clone to shush, as Nala sunk down on the ground, feeling the Force, trying to get a sense for which direction the giant creature had taken Glennor. 

She let the Force guide her as she stood back up. ‘’We need to move East. Now’’ She said ‘’That thing is moving fast’’

The troopers nodded, and Nala took the lead. They were going to get Glennor back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I'm working on the next one, which will hopefully be posted tomorrow afternoon/evening! Please leave feedback! I really appreciate all the Kudos :)


	4. The Climb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nala and the 6th Recon Battalion are searching for ARC Trooper Glennor, when they come to a dead end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I didn't get this chapter posted yesterday. I had quite a busy day and didn't manage to get as much writing done as I initially hoped. Anyways, here's Chapter 4! Hope you enjoy:)

‘’We’re getting close’’ Nala informed the troopers following behind her. She could sense Glennor’s presence in the Force. He wasn’t dead. At least not yet. Nala shuddered at the thought. Jedi weren’t supposed to form attachments, but over the past couple of years, Nala had grown quite close to Galahad and Glennor, and she would be so distraught if ever anything were to happen to them. The two ARC troopers considered her a sister, more than a Commander, but treated her with the same dignity and respect they would any other Jedi General. 

Nala and the 6th Recon Battalion had been hunting for ARC Trooper Glennor for about an hour now. They were in fact getting close. Nala could feel it. 

They kept walking, until Nala stopped dead, and ordered everyone to stop. They had come to a dead end. But Nala could sense Glennor’s presence. He was here. She walked along the length of the wall, searching for a concealed entrance, a cave, or something. 

Then she stopped. 

‘’It’s not in’’ She whispered to herself. ‘’It’s up’’

Nala looked up, and was pleasantly surprised when she saw the mouth of a cave. But, how would they get up the wall? It was easily a two hundred foot climb. Normally, she would’ve used the Force and propelled herself up the wall, but there were no ledges on which she could land, or even hang on. Another problem was that she would have to go completely by herself, or with Galahad, because he was the only ARC Trooper in the Battalion trained for wall combat, which, to her, seemed ridiculous. Nala thought that all clones should have wall combat training, but oh well. 

‘’What do you think, Commander?’’ Asked Galahad. 

Nala thought for a moment, then addressed all the clones. 

‘’Since Galahad is the only one with wall combat training, he and I will scale the wall. The rest of you, I want you to find another way to the top of this thing. If we’re not back in a half rotation, go to the rendezvous and meet up with Master Ti and assist her. When you’re done dealing with the clankers, come look for us. Otherwise, just find a way to the top. Got it?’’

‘’Yes Sir!’’ All the troopers echoed.

‘’Alright. Let’s get going.’’ She said, motioning to Galahad.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The climb up the wall was NOT easy. There was really limited spaces to put your feet, and not a lot of things to grab onto. 

‘’You good down there?’’ Nala screamed to Gal, as they were about three-quarters up the wall. 

‘’I’m hanging on’’ Gal said with a laugh, which made Nala smile. Even in the strangest circumstances, his sense of humour was still intact.

Of course, being a Jedi, the climb was much easier for Nala than it was for Gal, even though he was trained for this type of stuff.

Finally, an hour later, Nala’s hand reached the top of the cliff, and she hoisted herself up.

She saw Galahad’s hand reach the top of the cliff and she ran over to help him up, and they both collapsed against a nearby tree, enjoying being on solid ground once again, and taking a moment to regain their breath before Gal stood up and helped Nala to her feet.

Nala nodded and they approached the mouth of the cave. She ignited her lightsabers and Gal pulled out his blasters and turned on the lights on his helmet. 

They slowly walked into the cave.

Then, they spotted Glennor. And, the large bat-like creature that took him.


	5. Maul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nala and Galahad finally arrive at the cave, where Nala can sense Glennor's presence. They walk in, but are attacked by the large flying creature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S STARTED!!! This is probably my favourite chapter yet! They are only gonna get better from here!
> 
> *Note: I think I'll write 1-2 more chapters for this work, before I start writing the second work of the Decisive Series. :)

Nala screamed as the large creature flew towards her. She ducked, and the thing soared over her head. It completely missed her. It was as if it was trying to miss her. Nala looked up, and saw that the creature was flying towards Galahad.

‘’Gal!’’ She screamed. ‘’Get down!!’’ 

Gal looked at her, then looked up as the realization dawned on him. The giant creature was flying right at him. He tried to duck, but he was too late. One of the creature’s giant feet made contact with the Trooper’s head, and with a sickening thud, Galahad fell to the floor in a heap.   
‘’Oh Kriff!’’ Nala exclaimed, running over to the Clone and chucking off his helmet, and feeling for a pulse.

She was relieved when she found one, and she lay Galahad on his back on the cave floor. 

Nala stood up and turned to face the creature, eyes glaring and lightsabers ignited. 

However, the large bat-like creature had vanished. She was shocked to see a male Zabrak standing there in its place. 

‘’Who are you?’’ Asked Nala, who was now full of anger and confusion, and even fear, which she tried to contain.

The Zabrak was standing in the shadows, so she couldn’t distinctly see her adversary. 

‘’Nala. Undarrie? Is it?’’ The Zabrak asked in a low voice, completely ignoring her question.

The Twi’lek Padawan was taken aback. 

‘’Who are you?’’ She repeated

‘’I think you know who I am’’ The same low voice repeated.

Nala took a step back as the Zabrak walked into the light. He had red skin, with very distinctive black tattoos all over his face and chest. 

‘’I’m not catching onto this riddle’’ Nala said boldly

‘’Maybe this will help’’ The Zabrak said. 

He reached behind his back and returned with a lightsaber, which he ignited, blaring a bright crimson blade.

The realization suddenly dawned on Nala. All the stories she’d heard at the Jedi Temple, stories from Master Kenobi, and even from the Jedi Archives.

‘’Maul’’ Nala said, full of disgust.

‘’Exactly’’ The Sith Lord said with a smirk, retracting the crimson blade of his lightsaber.

Nala however, kept both her blades ignited.

‘’What do you want with my men?’’ She said, with considerably more anger in her voice

Maul laughed. ‘’Oh no, my dear. I don’t want anything with your men. What I want, is concerning you.’’ He said, the same smirk still painted across his face.  
Nala lowered her blades, curious.

‘’What do you mean?’’ She asked

Maul thought for a moment, probably trying to find the right way to say what he said next.

‘’What angers you?’’ 

‘’What?’’ Nala replied, confused

‘’You heard me’’ Maul said ‘’What angers you? What frustrates you? What makes you want to destroy everything around you? You have so much anger within you, young one. Yet, you don’t use it.’’

‘’And why should I tell you?’’ Nala asked. 

But deep down, she wanted to tell him. She really wanted to tell him. She wanted to tell him everything that she hated about her life. She wanted to tell him about her possessive Master. How she felt she was being held back. The stupid Jedi Council, thinking they ran everything. And the stupid kriffing war. 

‘’You can tell me’’ Maul said, his voice softer, as if he understood the conflict in the green Twi’lek

‘’You wouldn’t understand’’ Nala said, as she kicked at the dirt floor of the cave

Maul walked closer.

‘’Yes I would’’ He said

And tentatively, he placed a hand on her cheek, and brought her eyes to his.

‘’Tell me’’ He said

Nala shifted out of his grasp, and sat down on the floor. The Sith Lord mirrored her and they sat facing each other.

‘’I don’t know where to start’’ Nala said, slightly distraught

‘’I’m not going anywhere’’ Maul said softly. ‘’You can tell me whatever you please’’ 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nala inhaled deeply. She had been talking to Maul for easily an hour. She had told Maul everything. How deeply frustrated she was by the Jedi Order, how she was always better than all the other Padawans, how her Master tried to control her life, everything. 

Nala felt a giant weight lifted off of her chest.

‘’Thank you for trusting me’’ Maul said looking at her and nodding softly.

Nala looked back and smiled.

It felt so good to have someone to vent to, someone to trust. Nala felt as if she could tell Maul anything, and he would listen. He wouldn’t judge, he’d understand. 

Even though it had only been an hour, Nala already felt a connection, in a way, to the Sith Lord. She knew she shouldn’t, but why did something so wrong feel so right?

Suddenly, Nala heard the sound of an approaching tank. Maul must’ve heard it too, because he looked up.

‘’Kriff’’ Nala said, standing up. ‘’It’s my men. They must’ve found another way up.’’

‘’We need to improvise’’ Maul said, standing up and reaching for his lightsaber

‘’No!’’ Nala said, moving closer and putting her green-skinned hand on his, lowering his weapon.

‘’I’ve got another idea.’’ She said

Maul looked at her curiously.

‘’Can you do that shape-shifting thing again?’’ She asked

‘’Yes’’ Maul replied simply. ‘’Why?’’

‘’Let’s make it look as if you and I were dueling, but when my clones arrive, you will fly out of the cave, and go somewhere safe.’’ 

Maul nodded.

‘’Your clones will wake up soon.’’ He said, motioning to Galahad and Glennor, who lay unconscious on the ground.

Nala nodded.

Maul was about to turn into the giant bat-like creature again, when he felt a hand on his bicep. 

‘’Can we keep doing this?’’ Nala asked

Maul looked at her curiously

‘’Like, talking, I mean.’’ Nala said, looking towards the ground, blushing. ‘’I like it’’ She said quietly.

Maul once again put a hand to her face and looked at her in the eyes.

‘’Of course.’’ He said gently. ‘’Meet me here every night, when you go out for Recon.’’

Nala smiled.

‘’But what if you’re not here?’’ She asked worriedly

‘’I will be.’’ He smiled. ‘’Now, my dear, it is time for us to put on a show’’ He said, smiling, and shifting into his bat-like appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave Kudos and feedback so I can improve the story!


	6. Blockade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nala now visits Maul on a daily basis. But one day, the Separatist blockade finally leaves Tithea, and Maul makes Nala an offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter for this part of the series! I really hope you like it.
> 
> *Also, I'm going to my cottage today which doesn't have wifi, so I'm not sure when I'll be able to get the next part out.

Nala watched as Maul, now in the form of a giant bat, flew out of the cave at full speed, almost knocking over many clones in his way.

She watched as the clones shot back at him, and she ran out of the cave, lightsabers aglow, enhancing what the clones thought was a duel. 

‘’Commander!’’ An ARC Trooper yelled, rushing over to her. ‘’Are you alright?’’

Nala shut off her lightsabers and nodded.

‘’I’m fine’’ She said. ‘’Galahad and I got up the wall about 30 minutes ago, and when we walked into the cave, we saw Glennor lying on the ground, unconscious. Gal and I were trying to figure out how to get back down, but then the giant creature came back and knocked out Galahad, and I had to try to protect both of them, as well as myself, from the thing, which clearly was trying to turn us into lunch.’’ She lied easily, with a small smile. 

‘’I’m just glad you’re all ok’’ The ARC said

Nala and the Trooper watched as four clones emerged from the cave, carrying Galahad and Glennor, who were still unconscious. A medic ran over to examine them, and concluded that they would probably be unconscious for a little while, but they would be fine. Nala was relieved to hear that neither of them had any injuries, except probably a big headache when they woke up. 

‘’We should get going’’ Nala said. ‘’If we don’t rendezvous with Master Ti soon, she’ll get even more worried than I know she already is.’’ Nala said, rolling her eyes.

‘’Yes Sir!’’ The ARC said, running off and yelling at his men in the 6th Recon Battalion to get going.

They started the descent down the steep hill, and as they got about halfway, Nala looked up, only to see the Zabrak Sith Lord hiding behind a tree, watching her. They made eye contact, and she smiled. He returned the smile, and nodded, before running off, farther into the dense forest above.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours later, Nala and the half-battalion of clones finally made it to the rendezvous point.

When word got to Jedi Master Shaak Ti that her Padawan had returned safely with the missing ARC trooper, she ran out of the tent she was in, which had become her makeshift quarters.

‘’Nala!’’ She exclaimed, rushing forward and embracing her Padawan. 

Nala smiled and returned the hug.

‘’I’m so glad you’re ok’’ Shaak Ti said

‘’You taught me well’’ Nala smiled ‘’I can handle anything.’’

Shaak Ti smiled and put an arm on the small of her Padawan’s back, and together, they walked towards the larger tent, which had been set up as a makeshift mess hall.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Separatists attacked later that day. Like anticipated, their target was the main village. Master Ti had positioned clones at every entrance to the village, so that none of the droids could get in and hurt villagers, or destroy property.

‘’It’s much easier when Grievous isn’t here’’ Yelled a smiling Nala to her Master, recalling previous encounters the two had had with the Cyborg General.

‘’You’re definitely right about that’’ Master Ti replied, as she deflected the endless spray of blaster bolts.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two continued to ricochet blaster bolts back at the droids, and easily sliced through the metal machines, until there were none left.

‘’Captain!’’ Shaak Ti said into the comlink. ‘’Status report!’’

‘’All clear!’’ The Clone Captain replied

Nala looked at her Master and smiled.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

‘’Great job, General’’ The Clone Captain said to Master Ti when they met in the tent which was set up to be a Command Center. ‘’You too, Commander’’ The Clone said, looking at Nala, who smiled and nodded, dismissing the Captain.

‘’Your technique was impressive, my Padawan’’ Said Master Ti, turning to face Nala.

‘’Thank you Master.’’ Nala replied with a smile

‘’The sun is going to set soon’’ Master Ti continued. ‘’You’d best leave for your recon. I’ll see you in about two hours’’ 

‘’Yes Master.’’ Nala nodded, leaving the tent and walking to where the speeders were kept.

When she got there, she saw her recon partners for the night, two shinies. 

‘’This was probably their first battle’’ Nala thought to herself as she approached the two Clones.

The two Clones were talking to each other, but as soon as they saw Nala, they stood at attention and saluted.

‘’Sir!’’ They said, in synch.

‘’At ease, soldiers’’ Nala said, saluting and dismissing them. ‘’What are your names?’’

‘’I’m Crawford, Sir’’ The first clone said. ‘’And this here is Holden’’ The second clone nodded

‘’I’m Commander Undarrie’’ Nala replied with a polite smile. ‘’We should get going.’’

‘’Yes Sir!’’ The clones echoed

The three got on their speeders, and left the camp. Once they got outside the village perimeter, Nala split them up.

‘’Ok, you two can sweep the East side, I’ll do the West. Rendezvous back here in about an hour and a half.’’ Nala said

‘’Yes Sir!’’ The clones said, speeding off to the East.

Nala smiled as she turned her speeder towards the West. She quickly finished her part of the recon and happily found the path that led up to the cave where Maul stayed.

When she got to the mouth of the cave, she parked her speeder near the entrance, and walked in. When she got to the main part of the cave, she saw the Zabrak Sith Lord sitting by a fire. He looked up, and smiled when he saw her.

‘’Good evening, my dear’’ He said

‘’Hello’’ Nala said, returning the smile

‘’I was watching you fight the droids, today.’’ Maul said. ‘’You were most impressive.’’

Nala blushed and looked at the ground, before looking up and smiling at him. 

‘’Now,’’ The Zabrak said ‘’Let’s begin.’’

Nala nodded, and the two started talking.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later, Maul stood up.

‘’Well my dear, I think you’d best be on your way.’’ He said. ‘’You don’t want to be late and worry your Master.’’ He hissed as he offered her his hand.

Nala took hold of his hand, and stood up.

‘’I know’’ Nala said, rolling her eyes. ‘’She worries so much’’

Maul simply nodded

‘’So I’ll see you tomorrow, I guess?’’ Nala asked hopefully, looking up at the Sith Lord

‘’But of course’’ He said, smiling, as he walked her to her speeder.

She looked back at him, and smiled as she left the cave. 

When she got down the side of the mountain, she looked back up at the cave, and was surprised to see Maul still standing there.

She smiled, even though he couldn’t see her, and she was almost certain she saw him return the smile.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Nala arrived at the rendezvous point to meet up with Crawford and Holden, the two clones weren’t there yet.

‘’Kriffing Shinies’’ She said under her breath

Finally, almost 10 minutes late, the two Clones finally showed up.

‘’Sorry we’re late Commander!’’ Crawford said breathlessly.

‘’It’s ok, just don’t let it happen again’’ Nala replied.’’Did you see anything?’’

‘’No, Sir’’ Holden said

Nala nodded

‘’Alright’’ She said. ‘’Let’s go home’’

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next few days were pretty quiet. The Separatists had called back all the droids from the planet, but they were still blockading the small moon. So, The Republic had to stay until the Separatists completely left.

Nala found the days dragged on, slower and slower every day, as she waited excitedly for her nightly recon missions, where she would visit the Sith Lord.

She had been visiting him for over two weeks now, but one day, Master Ti got word from The Christophsis, saying that the Separatist blockade was scheduled to leave tonight.

When Master Ti came to inform Nala that the Republic would be leaving in the morning, Nala pretended to be happy to get off the dusty moon, but when her Master left, she held back tears. She had grown very close to the Zabrak over the past few weeks, and didn’t want to leave him.

That night, when she went on her final recon mission with Crawford and Holden, she finished hastily and sped up the side of the mountain, getting off her speeder as soon as she reached the cave. 

She ran into the cave and found Maul in his usual spot, sitting behind the fire.

‘’The Separatist blockade is leaving tonight.’’ She spat out angrily

Maul stayed sitting as he watched her pace the cave.

‘’I would’ve expected you to be happier at this development.’’ He said, still watching her.

Nala had tried her best to contain her emotions until that point, but she burst into tears.

‘’I don’t want to leave you.’’ She finally admitted

‘’Ah’’ Maul said, standing up, and starting to walk around the fire. ‘’But what if I told you you didn’t have to’’

Nala looked at him curiously.

‘’What do you mean?’’ She asked. ‘’I have to leave. My Master wouldn’t let me stay.’’

‘’But what if’’ Maul continued. ‘’You didn’t go with her. You could come with me, and become my apprentice.’’ The Zabrak said, as he walked over to Nala, and placed a hand on her face, gently wiping away her tears.

Nala stood still.

‘’How?’’ She asked

She really wanted to, but it would be impossible.

‘’I can’t just get up and leave.’’ She said

‘’Oh, but you could.’’ Maul said

‘’Tell me what you’re thinking.’’ Nala said, looking at him

And at that, Maul laid out his plan.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

‘’So what will your signal be?’’ Nala asked

Maul had just explained to her his plan on how she could leave the Jedi Order, and become his apprentice.

It was a really good plan. Clearly he’d been thinking about it for a while. 

‘’You’ll know it when you see it.’’ Maul replied, answering her question.

‘’Now, my dear, you had best go. We’ve got a big day tomorrow.’’ He said, winking at her and placing a hand on her shoulders, and they walked towards Nala’s speeder.

‘’Goodbye, My Master’’ Nala said proudly, looking at him

Maul smiled coyly and watched as she sped away.


End file.
